Home owners, do-it-yourselfers, farmers, ranchers, and the like commonly have a need to transport cargo in a vehicle. Cargo, such as mulch, dirt, hay, bagged shavings, camping and hunting equipment, etc. can be difficult and messy to transport in an everyday use vehicle. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus that allows such cargo to be conveniently contained and transported in a sports utility vehicle (SUV) or in the trunk of a passenger car without damaging or dirtying the vehicle.